


白鯨露宿

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [2]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 寫的是X那段五個人吃兩碗拉麵、沒錢住旅館只好睡公園的窮日子，破破爛爛的白鯨號裝不下太多東西，因為光是夢想和賀爾蒙就已經超載。註：故事時間點在〈不看片不是好會議〉、〈盡責到半夜的團長〉、〈咖哩傳說〉之前。
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

TAIJI把牛仔褲口袋拉了出來，兩塊硬幣掉出來在地上滾了兩圈，HIDE伸出靴子，在硬幣跑出圈子前啪地踩住了其中一塊，PATA伸出草鞋，唰地踩住了另一塊。

「就這樣？」YOSHIKI問。

TAIJI凸了凸嘴，聳聳肩。

「不會吧⋯⋯」TOSHI挫敗地抱頭蹲下，被隊友影子淹沒的身子讓他更顯消沉，「這完全不夠啊⋯⋯」

一九八七年八月六日炎夏正午，五個服裝怪誕、又是紅髮又是金髮的人，瞇著眼睛在熱得冒煙的柏油路上圍成一圈，彷彿要召喚神獸統治日本，只是事情似乎進展得不太順利。

這是一間拉麵店的門口，比起統治日本，這五個人當前更感興趣的是填飽肚子，然而他們從口袋裡翻出了超過十支打火機、好幾包菸、保險套，鈔票卻一張也翻不出來。

「我以為你那邊還有錢。」TAIJI對YOSHIKI說。

「剛才加油用掉了。」YOSHIKI把手上唯一的硬幣用拇指彈起，硬幣高高飛起，原以為能夠順利落在五人陣形的正中央，沒想到原地落下擊中了他的姆指，痛得他忙縮手，「嗚哇！」

「PATA呢？」HIDE轉頭問，順便按住在他的視野一角原地甩手兜圈子的YOSHIKI，免得頭暈。

「那天的破壞費是我去賠的，剩下的就⋯⋯」PATA晃了晃手中的啤酒，「剛才休息站的自動販賣機。」

「TOSHI君？」

「今天早上結了練團室費用就剩下這些了。」TOSHI說著攤開手心，硬幣嘩啦嘩啦滑到地上，全是小面額的。

「所以大家都沒錢了？」YOSHIKI問。

「搜身！沒有人可以私藏！」HIDE說，立刻把手伸向YOSHIKI的腰。

「哇啊啊不要——」YOSHIKI彎腰轉身閃躲，他們的召喚陣型也跟著散了。

「餓啦、餓啦！先吃吧！」TAIJI不耐煩地跺腳。

「這樣能點幾碗呀？」TOSHI用手指把柏油路上的零錢分堆。

「兩碗⋯⋯吧？」PATA喝了口啤酒說，好像一點也不餓的樣子。

「總之進去吧！嘖！熱死老子了⋯⋯」

十分鐘後，拉麵上桌。

「停停停——誰都不許動，好，三、二、一，開動！」

啪嚓、啪嚓、啪嚓、啪嚓、啪嚓！

五雙手各自拆開筷子，接著一陣唏哩呼嚕狂搶，兩碗拉麵不到三分鐘就見底了。

「哦！就說你們兩碗肯定不夠，再來三碗吧？」老闆笑問。

眾人尷尬地面面相覷。

「謝謝招待！」

五人異口同聲大喊，接著一齊火速奔出店面，回到他們巡迴專用的白色箱型車「白鯨號」上。

*

「剛才也太丟臉了⋯⋯」HIDE壓著帽子自言自語，要不是開車得看路，他現在真想把自己的臉埋起來。

「好，現在召開緊急會議！」YOSHIKI從副駕駛座轉過來，「每個人都要提意見！」

「啥意見？」坐在最後面的TAIJI大聲問。

「跟X有關的任何意見。我先說，為了節省開銷，今晚我們露宿吧！」

「也沒別的辦法了吧？」PATA看著窗外吐槽。

「總之我說完了，換PATA。」

「戒菸吧。」不抽菸的PATA隨口丟出炸彈。

「抗議！」PATA以外的人同聲叫道，一天得抽一包的TAIJI和一天抽將近兩包的HIDE叫得尤其大聲。

「那戒酒呢？」酒量最差的TOSHI接著說。

「抗議！」TOSHI以外的人同聲叫道。

「那戒H？」全團公認最純情的YOSHIKI說。

「抗議！」TOSHI、TAIJI和HIDE同聲叫道。

PATA晃了晃手掌，「等一下，戒菸戒酒還能大致明白，戒H跟節省開銷有啥關係？」

「不知道，」YOSHIKI搖頭傻笑，「感覺菸跟酒後面就要接H嘛！啊，套子啥的也要錢呀！」

「那種東西本來就不是團費買的吧？」

「我們有團費這種東西嗎？」

「這樣怎麼行？找個人管錢吧？」TAIJI搧著風說。

「好主意！」YOSHIKI掃視團員一圈，指向TOSHI，「今天開始，你就是X的會計，演出收入和全團支出都歸你管。」

「誒？可是我數學不好。」

「那PATA？」

「不行不行，一定會被拿去買酒。」TAIJI說。

HIDE鼓掌，「太好啦！省錢就交給TOSHI君了。」

「等一下⋯⋯」

「好，定案定案！」YOSHIKI興高采烈地說，「進下一個議程，還有嗎？」

「說起來，」HIDE邊開車邊說，「在曲子裡加入RIFF怎麼樣？」

TAIJI用力拍了一下大腿，噘嘴揚下巴看向YOSHIKI，彷彿他等這句話等了一輩子。

*

東京到大阪吵吵鬧鬧的七小時車程就這樣過去了，晚上的表演十分順利地落幕，由於隔天還有演出，散場後他們把廂型車開到近郊的公園露宿。

「啊——沒有酒好無聊啊！」YOSHIKI高舉雙手伸懶腰。

「明天還要表演，早點睡吧？」TOSHI說。

「才——不要，這樣睡不著。」

「那來玩真心話大冒險？」HIDE提議。

「好主意！」TOSHI說。

「贊成！」YOSHIKI再次高舉雙手。

「算我一個。」TAIJI說。

「PATA呢？」HIDE問。

「剛才拿著週刊漫畫到那邊去了，說是一直沒空看新連載。」TOSHI往大樹那邊比。

YOSHIKI把身子左歪右歪終於看到粗大樹幹旁露出的一截細腿，「感覺他好像不想被打擾？來，我們先玩！」

於是大家在草地上圍成了一圈坐，TOSHI拔了五根草給大家抽籤，第一次是TAIJI抽中。

「真心話大冒險？」YOSHIKI問。

「真心話。」

「你睡過幾個人？」HIDE率先問。

「誒！什麼啊！」TAIJI錯愕。

「啊哈哈！一上來就這麼刺激！」TOSHI笑。

「快說、快說！」YOSHIKI拍手。

TAIJI攤開雙手算了算，最後給出了數字。

「哦——」其他三人拖長音起哄。

第二次抽籤抽到的是TOSHI。

「真心話大冒險？」

「嗯⋯⋯真心話。」

「你睡過幾個人？」TAIJI問。

「誒？一樣的問題？」TOSHI驚訝。

「這樣也不錯！」HIDE笑。

TOSHI算了算，然後學TAIJI用手比。

「等一下！比我多一個？你故意的吧！」TAIJI怒道。

「沒有，我很誠實的！」

「鬼才信，報名字才算數！」

「誒——哪有這樣？增加規則要等下一輪。」TOSHI笑。

「不行，那我也報名字，我睡過——」

「討厭，我才不要聽，TAI醬好色——」TOSHI笑著打斷他。

「慢著慢著！這樣遊戲玩不完啦！」YOSHIKI說。

第三次抽籤，抽到的是YOSHIKI。

「真心話大冒險？」

「真心話。」

「你睡過幾個人？」TOSHI問。

「怎麼老問一樣的問題！哪有這樣玩的啦！」YOSHIKI抗議。

「這次不一樣，這次要把名字也報出來才算數。」TAIJI說。

「不要，換別的問題，這樣太無聊了！」

「不可以賴皮唷！YO醬快回答。」HIDE笑。

「不要！」

「慢著，我又想起來了，我的數字還要加兩個！」TAIJI說。

「這麼一說我剛才好像也少算了兩個人啊⋯⋯」TOSHI撫著下巴歪頭說。

「你們兩個人渣！我才不要回答這種問題！這種事要比的是技術才不是人數！」YOSHIKI說。

「誒？那YO醬的技術怎麼樣？說來聽聽？」HIDE把臉湊近問。

「哪有問本人的，你要去問大家啊！」

「YO醬的技術呀⋯⋯」TOSHI笑仰頭。

「你又知道了？」TAIJI挑眉。

「我是說去問女的！你啥都不知道你接什麼話！」YOSHIKI打TOSHI。

TOSHI邊閃邊笑，卻接著說：「YO醬的技術呢⋯⋯」

「你不要給我編故事！」YOSHIKI再打。

「說起來，我也想知道HIDE的數字，會問這個問題的人自己一定很厲害，對吧？」TOSHI轉向HIDE。

「HIDE幾個？比我多嗎？那邊那個胡說八道的不算。」TAIJI問。

「為什麼不相信我啊！」TOSHI抗議。

「這個嘛！想知道答案的話，你們要先贏過籤王本人在下我。」HIDE神秘一笑，把手裡五根草如扇子般攤開。

「啊，YO醬還沒回答。」TOSHI說。

「快說！」TAIJI說。

「吼——不玩了、不玩了！」YOSHIKI把HIDE手裡的草搶過來撕了個粉碎。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

手裡捧著《週刊少年JUMP》，PATA卻一個字也沒看進去。

其實他不是故意不合群，就是那四個人窩的地方有點黑，總覺得身後隨時都可能冒出什麼東西來，他寧可待在明亮的地方——例如現在這盞路燈下。

除此之外就是⋯⋯

PATA用死魚眼遠遠打量他的隊友，嗯，和現充沒什麼好聊的，和不良富二代也沒什麼好聊的，和火爆浪子一樣沒什麼好聊的⋯⋯主要二次元的人和三次元的人本來就沒什麼好聊的。

PATA低下頭，正打算繼續看漫畫，卻忽然覺得毛骨悚然。

慢著，有一個不見了⋯⋯

「夠了，跟蹤狂。」

「什麼嘛！不好玩。」本來已經準備好要蹦出來大叫一聲的HIDE只好乖乖從路燈光線邊緣現身，噘著嘴一臉不服氣，「我以為你絕對不會發現的說。」

「我可沒什麼有趣的，要跟蹤找別人去。」

HIDE露出一個好孩子的笑容，利索地在PATA身邊盤腿坐下，悄咪咪彎身湊近，輕聲細語問：「能幫我保密嗎？錄影帶店的事。」

「喔⋯⋯看你拿什麼來換吧。」

HIDE挺直身子往自己身上東摸摸、西摸摸，最後自信滿滿地從口袋裡掏出愛牌香菸，「抽嗎？」

「不抽。」PATA秒回，思緒卻飄回了兩年多前。

其實他以前是抽的，癮倒沒有，就是慶功宴上朋友給他半包菸，他就陸陸續續把那包抽完這樣，至於什麼時候開始沒抽了呢？大概是自從在暗巷看見某兩個人⋯⋯

PATA的思緒中斷，因為HIDE忽然塞了某個東西進來，是入耳式耳機，奇怪的呻吟緊接著傳來。

「這首怎麼樣？」HIDE期待。

「像咒語。」PATA不客氣地說。

「你再聽兩段，PATA的話肯定聽得懂。」HIDE堅持。

⋯⋯出山還知道要拿棒球門票來，這人的封口費怎都這麼沒誠意？

「隨便吧。」PATA說，任由那只播送著奇怪音樂的耳機繼續掛在自己耳上。

「PATA醬為什麼染紅髮？」

「一幫大男人同個髮型不噁嗎？」PATA反射性回答。

HIDE仰頭大笑，一排整齊的牙齒被路燈照得好閃，「也沒同髮型吧？就同個髮色？」

「噁的感覺是一樣的。」

「哈哈哈哈⋯⋯你真有趣。」

PATA沒回話，只是靜靜地看著眼前人的笑顏，他有時候覺得，自己的心可能缺了幾塊，才會沒法像普通人一樣輕易品嚐世間的快樂。

「呵呵。」PATA試著跟著笑兩聲，同時尋思自己笑起來的樣子會不會很奇怪。

「吶，我把你這邊剃了吧？」HIDE拉起PATA右側的頭髮，「這樣你的髮型就和誰都不一樣啦！」

「⋯⋯喔。」

「不好嗎？」

「沒意見。」

「那我現在就幫你剃！」

HIDE說完立刻蹦起來，一跳一跳地回車子拿工具，接下來靜謐的半小時中，他拿出美容師的手藝，在路燈下替PATA刮下了半邊紅髮，不知道為什麼，HIDE沒把紅色髮絲丟掉，反而仔細梳理後夾好固定，小心翼翼地收進了化妝包。

那些動作PATA一個也沒漏看，最後他靜靜攤開手掌，說：「菸，也給我一根吧！」

*

隔天清晨五點，TOSHI就醒了，或許是穿過樹葉打在他眼皮上的陽光亮醒了他，但誰知道呢？也可能是進行晨間發聲練習的群蟬中有一隻走了音。

他雙眼迷濛地用腳趾把海灘拖夾過來穿上，撥掉皮膚上的露水，彎腰一摺一摺捲起牛仔褲的褲腳，青草香從腿間飄來，他深深吸了口那懷念的味道，想起高中時為了賺錢買想要的東西，打了份送報的工，那時候每天五點起來聞的就是這種氣味，鄉間單純而天然的氣味，而不是酒吧下班時後巷那種汽油味、酒臭和垃圾酸味。

⋯⋯我已經變成了城市人了嗎？

他轉頭看著在身邊睡得四仰八叉的團員，上東京以來已經換過多少次了呢？午夜夢迴轉身睜眼看見誰都不覺得奇怪了。

他總是負責和新來的人講老故事，這樣做讓他覺得自己很特別，也比較不那麼寂寞，彷彿聽過故事的就可以共享那段時間，就能成為自己人⋯⋯明明在團裡、在酒吧都看過那麼多分合，他依然每每相信眼前的人就是永遠，總有股不得不這麼做的感覺，彷彿不去相信就不是活著。

他起身，踩著海灘拖到距離團員夠遠的地方挑了一棵粗壯的樹，跨開步子站穩，對準，開始浸濕樹幹。

樹幹濕掉的部分顏色變深了，可是陽光穿過林蔭打在濕漉的樹皮上時，殘留的水珠又散出了細小晶亮的光芒。

他心念一轉，人一多，他的責任就相對少了，所以，他是不是可以⋯⋯

TOSHI歪過上半身，視線繞過樹幹飄向了不遠處趴在TAIJI身上呼呼大睡的YOSHIKI，忽然一個聲音從背後傳來——

「早知道昨晚就選那個位置睡了。」

TOSHI被嚇得猛一個哆嗦。

那個人是HIDE，他接著說：「你心裡這樣想的，對——吧？」

「在說什麼呢？」TOSHI笑著拉上拉鍊。

「每個人都知道了呀！」HIDE神秘地笑著。

「嗯？知道什麼？」

「知道你喜歡YO醬呀！」

TOSHI覺得心臟跳空了一拍，「我喜歡呀！誰不喜歡呢？那可是YO醬。」

「那——種喜歡。」HIDE說，對著草地那邊努了努嘴。

「哪種？」

「那個睡法會出意外的那種。」HIDE笑。

「嗯，我也經常覺得，要是不小心把他怎麼樣了的話該如何是好呢！」TOSHI反手就是一個順水推舟粉飾太平。

HIDE卻一臉狐疑，「TOSHI君怕的是那個呀？」

「誒？什麼意思？」

「你就不怕有人跟你搶嗎？」

*

樹的另一頭，YOSHIKI悠悠轉醒，他覺得皮革味好重，揉了揉眼後發現自己趴在TAIJI的腰上睡著了，他盯著TAIJI肚子上的汗毛陷入沉思。

總覺得有點熟悉⋯⋯

但他的思路馬上被打斷，因為他看見TAIJI的褲檔居然——

「哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」YOSHIKI慌亂大叫。

樹後面的TOSHI和HIDE立刻探過頭來，異口同聲問：「怎麼了？」

「有小偷嗎？」TOSHI說。

「有外星人嗎？」HIDE說。

被尖叫吵醒的PATA使勁睜開一邊眼皮，但很快又闔了回去。

「不是、不是⋯⋯不不不不不⋯⋯」YOSHIKI遠遠躲到了車子後面。

TAIJI也被吵醒了，瞇著眼睛一臉嫌棄，「嘖！什麼狀況⋯⋯警察嗎？」

「有蟲啊！」YOSHIKI終於大叫。

TAIJI低頭，慢條斯理地從皮褲上抓起一隻毛毛蟲，「不就是條蟲嗎？」

「你、你、你明知道我怕蟲！」

TAIJI仰頭望著滿臉懼色的YOSHIKI，漸漸醒了過來，邪氣一笑，高舉手裡的蟲從草地上跳起。

「不要！哇啊啊啊啊！不要過來！」

「誰讓你在我耳邊大叫？看我把蟲丟你衣服裡！」

「不要！你變態！變態啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

看著兩個人繞著車子你追我跑，HIDE的眼珠子飄向TOSHI，卻發現TOSHI也在看他，一時之間竟比不出誰的眼神比較複雜。

「怎麼了？」HIDE先發制人。

「那個⋯⋯你的後領⋯⋯」TOSHI緩緩抬起一根手指吞吞吐吐地說。

HIDE瞬間慌得把心愛的帽子都拍掉了，「什麼？蟲嗎？哪裡？掉了嗎？快幫我弄掉！」

「噗呵！」TOSHI笑了出來，「原來你也怕蟲？」

「我是認真的！我會起疹子！晚上會沒辦法表演的，快幫我弄⋯⋯」

「沒有蟲啦！騙你的。」得逞的TOSHI露齒笑。

HIDE呆住。

——從小到打只有老子整別人，沒有別人整我的，這小子不要命了！

接著HIDE抬頭看著TOSHI頭頂上方，延續呆愣的表情，「啊⋯⋯」

「蟲嗎？我不怕蟲喔！嘻嘻嘻！」TOSHI看都沒看，得意笑著。

「不是蟲⋯⋯」HIDE一邊說，一邊輕手輕腳地往後退，那動作越看越逼真。

「什麼啦！」TOSHI笑問，心裡卻毛了起來。

這時一陣清風吹來，吹起了TOSHI的髮絲，HIDE趁勝追擊：「啊，碰到了⋯⋯頭頂，八隻腳的⋯⋯好大⋯⋯」

TOSHI什麼蟲不怕就是最怕蜘蛛，瞬間頭皮發麻，趕緊蹲下甩頭，「不要——」

「中計啦！」HIDE拍手大笑，蹦蹦跳跳地逃回廂型車那邊。

TOSHI才正想追上去，就看見倒著跑的HIDE跟還拿著蟲的TAIJI撞上了，HIDE一個回頭看見蟲馬上大叫一聲，TOSHI立刻加油添醋大喊：「TAI醬！TAI醬！那個也怕蟲！」

TAIJI聞言龍心大悅轉而進攻HIDE。

「哇！不要過來，TAI醬你不能背叛我！」HIDE大叫。

TAIJI再度轉回YOSHIKI。

「TAI醬明明是我的人！」YOSHIKI說，「啊！走開！」

於是你追我跑的組合從兩人變成了三人，跑到不知道第幾圈的時候，有個人不小心踩到了PATA的手，痛得他不得不醒過來。

「喂！你們有沒有搞錯！踩吉他手的手？要也去踩主唱的！」

「哇！關我什麼事呀！」

最後TAIJI不小心弄掉了蟲，才結束了這場鬧劇。

*

上車出發後，副駕駛坐上YOSHIKI反覆舔著發乾的嘴唇，他覺得肯定是一早起來耗費了太多體力才會導致他現在這麼想吃鮮奶油。

但是為什麼是鮮奶油呢？鮮奶油又不能直接吃——

「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」YOSHIKI大叫起來。

「怎麼了？還有蟲嗎？」HIDE握著方向盤的手抖了一下，車子也跟著晃。

「哇啊啊啊——」這下換後座的人驚呼。

YOSHIKI一臉嚇呆的表情直視前方，但HIDE一看再看還是覺得擋風玻璃上乾乾淨淨沒有別的東西。

「說起來，那個不就是蟲嗎？」PATA一臉鎮定地指著駕駛座椅背上一條蠕動的東西，「雖然那個位置YOSHIKI應該看不到啦⋯⋯」

「什麼——」HIDE大驚失色立刻坐得直挺挺的，但腳下的油門似乎不小心多踩了幾度。

「哇啊啊啊啊！HIDE你好好開車，我來抓就是了！」求生欲強的TOSHI從後面撥開不動如山的PATA往前伸手。

「YO醬為什麼不說話了？YO醬？你們誰快幫我看看！我得看路！」

「哎呀？有人嚇呆啦！來，轉過來讓老子看看你的臉。」

「TAIJI我要抓蟲你別擋我⋯⋯」

「出山，你非得往我這兒擠嗎？」

「PATA你幫我開個車窗嘛⋯⋯」

滿車混亂中，唯有YOSHIKI一臉呆滯，他腦中只剩下一個念頭。

——昨晚的真心話大冒險，那個人給出的數字，有包含他嗎？


End file.
